paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Friend Of The Past
Wolfy will leave for a few days to find a wolf pack who meet 3 years ago, but he only find a friend of the past, Hent. = A Friend Of The Past = Ryder: So, be carefull and back tomorrow if you don´t find it ok? Wolfy: Oukay Ryder, bye. Ryder: Bye Wolfy. (Wolfy was going to a place he never think be able to come back, his "home", he take a airplane and some hours after he finally arrive). Wolfy: (If i was flying myself i think i come here first) That´s it, my old home!. (Wolfy then go to a forest, next where he used to live). Wolfy: So, i´m here again, let me remember...it´s the north pack. (Wolfy then goes to the north, expecting to see a pack he met 3 years ago) Wolfy: Hello, someone there? ???: Who´s there? Wolfy: It´s me Wolfy, you may not remember me but... (Then a Wolfy appeared and Wolfy recognized him, it was Hent, a wolf pup friend of Wolfy since 3 years ago) Wolfy: Hent? Hent: Wolfy! long time no see. Wolfy: Yeah, I had a lot of problems since these 3 years, and where the others? Hent: Don´t have others. Wolfy: What do you mean? Hent: They had the same destiny of your parents Wolfy: No......(sighs) You are here alone, how did you survive? Hent: Some Guards arrived some minutes after, i was hidden, they have helped me, but now... Wolfy: What? Hent: This place is with low animals, they want to move me to other place, and i don´t want. Wolfy: They can´t do this, what did you say? Hent: Nothing, the humans don´t understand what i say. Wolfy: But they understand me, maybe i can talk with them? Hent: I don´t know if that will help, but you can try. = A Hour After = Hent: What happen? Wolfy: They don´t want to hear me, sorry. Hent: (sighs) Wolfy: What i can do to help you? Hent: Nothing, forget it. Wolfy: Don´t worry, ask. Hent: They will move me in a little while, so i want you to help me go out. Wolfy: (He don´t have notion of danger) No Problem! (How i´ll do this) Hent: We just have to dig below this fence. Wolfy: This will take a long time. Hent: So what we do? (They see a man coming) Man: Hey Wolfy, you have to go now, he will be moved soon Wolfy: Oukay, (Whispers) Don´t worry. (Wolfy was out the fence, the man thinking that Wolfy had already left, gone) Wolfy: (whispers) Hey! here (Hent go to next the fence) Wolfy: We don´t have choice, let´s dig together. (They dig for some time, when the hole was ready they see the same man) Man: Hey, you two, stop right there! Wolfy: Let´s go! (run) (Hent was catch by one of paws, Wolfy then back and bite the man and the two run to the threes). Man: A wolf escaped, repeating a wolf escaped! = Some Minutes After = (They found a cave and...) Hent: Let´s go in (Without see, a scorpion sting Hent) Hent: OUNCH! (The scorpion goes away) Wolfy: What happened? Hent: A scorpion stung me! Wolfy: Calm down, let´s go. (They go to other cave and go a little deep, there Wolfy is worried about his friend) Wolfy: How do fell? Hent: I just want to sleep a little. Wolfy: Don´t do this, this is the poison, stay awake, i´ll call someone i trust. Wolfy: (Touch his pup tag) (call Astrid) Astrid are you there? Astrid: Yeah, where are you? Wolfy: With problems. Astrid: Really? (sarcastic) That´s very unusual. Wolfy: My friend was poisoned by a scorpion, he is sleepy and weak, i need your help, and not tell Ryder. Astrid: Fine, try to get him calm while i arrive here, how was the scorpion? Wolfy: Very tiny and orange Astrid: This can be bad, we only have 5 hours. Wolfy: We don´t have this time, get the antidote and wait next the exit of lookout. Astrid: Oukay, i´m ready. What you will do? Wolfy: Just wait. (End of call) Wolfy: Wait me here, i´ll be right back, (He comes out he cave) Wolfy: I really don´t was expected use this again here. (Transform Zon On) *If you don´t understand what is Zon On find it here* Wolfy Zon On *Wolfy(Z)*: Oukay now... (Teleport to next to Astrid) Astrid: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Wolfy(Z): AHHHHHHHH! WHAT? Astrid: Don´t scary me that way. Wolfy(Z): The same for you, put your shot away from me. (Wolfy teleport himself and Astrid to the cave) Astrid: Why you are on a cave? Wolfy(Z): I´ll explain later, go there and help him. Astrid: Alright. (go deep on the cave) Wolfy(Z): (Transform Zon On back) Wolfy: Time to see Hent. = Some Second After = Astrid: Oukay now i just have to give the antidote to him. Wolfy: Oukay go ahead. (put a paw on the eyes) Astrid: (sighs) = 10 Minutes After = Astrid: Hent! Hent: I just don´t want to go out of here. Astrid: I know, but you have to go, you will meet new wolfs and you will have a lot of animals to you hunt. Hent: I know, but... if they don´t like me? Astrid: You don´t will know if you stay here, don´t throw everything away only because you are afraid. Hent: I think you are right, i´ll go back. = In The Night (At The New Place) = Hent: (go out the cage) H........hi guys. Wolf: Look what we got here! Wolfy: (out of fence) Grr... Astrid: (ou of fence) Wait right there Wolfy. Hent: He-Hello Wolf: Come here, you must be hungry after coming so far. Hent: Yes, i´m starving. Wolf: Let´s go. Hent: Yeah!! (look behind) Thanks Wolfy, and thanks Astrid. Wolfy and Astrid: No problem. (They go away and arrive the airport) Astrid: Let´s go? Wolfy: You can go there i´ll teleport, bye. Astrid: I have another shot if you want (make a evil smile) Wolfy: Oukay, you can come, but please don´t do anything with me. = At Lookout = (They two back the lookout and go to their beds, like anything had happen). Wolfy: Night Astrid! Astrid: Night. (In that moment Chase arrive) Chase: Wolfy, Astrid where have you been? Wolfy: I was on my old home, Ryder don´t tell you? Chase: Yup, and you Astrid? Astrid: I was... on a mission. Chase: Funny, because Ryder is very worried about you, as if he did not know you were out. Wolfy: Well, Chase i´m really tired, i have to go to bed so if you end your quiz i´ll go sleep. Chase: Yes... i end my "quiz" welcome back you two. Wolfy: Thanks. = (Wolfy get in the pup house and before close the door see Chase and Astrid kissing) Wolfy: (close the door) I deserve that. (After Some minutes Chase and Astrid were sleeping too) = = END = guys if you see some stories edit with something strange tell me! i don´t have put that things on there. = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories